The Moment
by Writer65
Summary: It was the moment Sariatu and Hanzo had been waiting for, but were they ready? Bad Summary, no flames!


**So, I got a request asking if I could post an english version of my fic in spanish, of the same name, so here it is, excuse all the gramatic mistakes and enjoy:**

It was the moment.

The one Hanzo had been waiting for so many months had finally arrived, he was on his room alongside his wife Sariatu and the doctor; she was laying down on the floor over a white blanket, folding both of her knees and with her back straight. Hanzo was beside her, holding her hand that was tighten stronger and stronger every time.

"I… don´t know… how much longer… can I… keep doing this!"

Her forehead was covered in sweat, she tight her teeth and screamed in every moment, the blanket was covered in red as well as Sariatu´s clothes, her eyebrows arched in an expression of pain and suffer.

"Don´t worry, I´m right by your side" Hanzo placed one hand on her cheek, looking at her straight to the eyes.

Sariatu smiled, even if she had saw the wonders of the Universe, nothing will ever compare to the warm and love that look gave her.

She was about to respond when she felt it again.

"Sariatu!"

"Is coming!"

"I can see the head!" said the doctor, who had both of his arms open ready to receive the baby.

Love was a thing she had never experimented before, neither that pain, literally, if Hanzo´s love was the most beautiful thing she had feel, that pain must be the worst.

" _So… I guess this is it"_ she thought _"This is what it means to be a human"_

Pain, from where she came from that didn´t exist, everything was perfect just the way it was mean to be, no suffering, no sickness, no hunger, no shame, nothing. If she hadn't run away with Hanzo she wouldn´t be feeling that horrible pain, she would be with her father and sisters, been happy.

Happy?

Yes, on the realm of her father didn´t exist suffer, but neither did love.

If she hadn´t run away, she wouldn´t have found love, and kindness of the humans, Sariatu couldn't understand why her father was always criticizing the humans so much, because ever she had got there everyone had been so kind with her, and even more once she got pregnant.

And most important of all, she wouldn´t have a son, a son for she was willing to pass all that suffer, a son she was going to love no matter what.

Her father and sisters will never understand that, but she couldn´t care less, now she knew who her real family was, and she was going to protect them forever.

Meanwhile Hanzo had thoughts of his own, finally the time had come to receive his child, but it was also the moment when he really saw the whole picture, his wife was the daughter of Raiden the Moon King, his most hated enemy, and she was about to give birth to his grandson.

Now, even if he succeeded on his quest to kill the King, their lives will be always tided because of that child, the legacy of Raiden will continue thanks to that kid, even if he didn´t wanted, his son will always have a part of his grandfather within, the child will never be fully human. How did he know the child wouldn´t end been just like his grandfather?

 _Evil, wicked, blind to humanity._

Thoughts came and went on his head when the first cries of the baby were heard and the doctor finally said loudly:

"It´s a boy!"

Hanzo looked over his shoulder.

"Go with him" said Sariatu, very quietly, happy because the pain had passed, but most importantly, because her son was finally there.

Their hands separate, Hanzo went with the doctor, who was holding the new born on his hands, the baby was covered on a red blanket. He deliver the child to his father and Hanzo finally got a good look at his son.

And then it was when all his doubts faded away.

"My son" were the only words he was able to say.

It didn´t matter, it didn´t matter he was the grandson of the Moon King, or that he wasn´t fully human, it didn´t matter because he was his son, and he was going to love him and protect him forever.

The baby was still crying, Hanzo placed a hand on his cheek very gently.

"Don´t cry my little warrior, I´m here"

He rocked the baby on his arms and slowly the cries stop, Hanzo turn his body to see Sariatu, he walked to her and hand over his son to her.

Sariatu's eyes widely open and smiled when she saw the baby, with both of her arms she took her son, then she looked at Hanzo, she would never regret her decisions, for living could be painful, but it was worth it at the end.

"Our son" said Hanzo.

"Our Kubo"


End file.
